Sentimental
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: A Giotto x OC fic. Fortune teller, spirits, mortal love with angel. Short and random. Reviews are awesome... please give it a try? One shot.


Sentimental

It was another day for the fortune teller. Many people had asked ridiculous questions that were not required for her skill to foresee. "So they say the fortune teller is always right. It should be the fortune teller is always busy..." Christine grumbled out. Clearly today is not her day.

"I see you are back once again. Any visions of the future drastic lately?" Giotto asked. Giotto was her childhood friend turned lover. Christine sighed. "No, not of late."

Giotto merely smiled and handed her a cup of tea. I learnt to brew this from Asari earlier today.

Christine accepted it with a smile and sighed in content when the tea met her lips. Just when Christine was finally relaxing, Daemon appeared in her dreamy state of mind. Daemon Spade was her guardian spirit and she could see spirits from a different world. "What do you want?"

Daemon chuckled and flirted "Oh if only I were alive I would do so much more to relief my dear Christine from the stresses of mortal living." Christine deadpanned and pointed out "You have Elena." Daemon paled slightly and laughed it off before moving onto a more serious note. "Tomorrow you must not step out of the house. There are some unpleasant forces coming and I cannot protect you if you leave this place. I am bound here after all."

Christine wanted to ask more but was snapped out of her reverie by Giotto's concerned face in front of hers. She decided to turn in early after Giotto's constant nagging.

The next day arrived and as usual the blonde woke her up for a new day. Christine sensed something a little off about the blonde but made no comment. The rest of the day passed as usual and Christine forgot about Daemon's warning.

Giotto dragged Christine to the local market in town and Christine followed, unaware of the shadows creeping behind her.

Somewhere in town Giotto suddenly vanished in the crowd and Christine panicked to look for him. Somewhere along the jostling she was pushed into an alley and someone grabbed her. Christine panicked and tried to get away until she saw Giotto. "Where did you go?!" she cried with relief before hugging him.

Giotto smiled and laughed an unfamiliar laugh. Christine tried to push Giotto away gently at first but found that she was trapped in a strong yet unfamiliar grip. She began to struggle. A new voice spoke "Foolish mortal, you think you could use the divine fortune telling gifts of the Vongola Gods without paying the price? Your insolence will be the cause of your death!"

Christine broke free somehow and saw that Giotto was not Giotto. It was an angel with brown spiky hair and caramel eyes. Just as the angel was about to strike Christine, Giotto launched himself at the angel.

"Tsuna! Let her go! It's not her fault!" Giotto cried. Tsuna stumbled and fell back. "Giotto!" the brown haired angel exclaimed. "We thought they had kidnapped you! Why have you not returned in two days? That's about twenty mortal years!"

Giotto blushed and whispered in Tsuna's ear something Christine could not hear and Tsuna glared at Christine.

"Count yourself lucky mortal!" he huffed before returning to where he came from in a blinding flash of light.

Christine shot Giotto a demanding look for the answers she deserved and Giotto sighed. He reluctantly told her everything when they both got home.

Daemon chose the most inappropriate time to appear before them and teased Giotto "I thought the angel was too high and mighty to love any being?" Giotto scowled. Christine was baffled. "You can see Daemon?"

Giotto glowered at Daemon and told Christine "As much as I hate this spirit, I can't do anything about him. I'm an angel so naturally I see him."

Christine glowered "Why am I the only one who doesn't know anything?!" Giotto kept silent while Daemon smirked. "Now Christine dear that you know the man you love isn't human at all and that you can't tell fortune by nature as it isn't your gift, what are you going to do?"

Christine began to feel depressed at the thought of not being able to be with Giotto despite the sense of betrayal. Giotto suggested "I could give up my immortality to be with you." Daemon snickered and told him "If the Vongola Gods would allow."

While thinking of a solution, a bolt of lightning struck the house and another angel appeared "VOIIII! The Damn Shitty Boss said that he will allow Giotto to stay in the mortal world for the next seventy years so be thankful you shitty brat! You mortal have no place in heaven but because the damn idiot Bronco begged for you not to be killed you can join him after your death!"

Giotto was shocked. "Dino did what?"

The loud angel yelled "Begged you idiot! Did your brain become mush from being too long here?"

Giotto chuckled good-naturedly and said "Of course not Squalo." With some more ear-splitting yells of goodbyes Squalo vanished.

The silence was broken when Daemon asked "So when are you two getting married?" Christine just stared at Giotto smiling. "Who knows?"

**Author's Note: Don't ask me what this is about. I have no idea. Honestly I just wrote it as a 'gift' of appreciation to some fan for being active in the event from the page. It was a random idea and any copyright thing is purely coincidental. Thank you for reading so far and reviews are always nice **


End file.
